A Scoop For Two
by RaZoRxScReAm
Summary: Riku and Sora buy an ice cream with two scoops due to not enough money. They decide to do it again the next day. But Riku gets a little extra. Fluffness. COMPLETE.


**A/N:** This takes place after the second game, but it doesn't give out anything about the game, so no worries. One shot and probably pointless fluff, probably not even that. I wanted to see Riku be dumbfounded by the end of the story, normally it's always Sora that is but Riku got it this time. This is so out of my writing style, it hopefully will be loved.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't think of this idea, my friend Tim did (visit him at Timoteo). I don't own the characters either.

**A Scoop For Two

* * *

**

"What a nice day!" He fell backwards on the beach, laughing a bit to himself. The sand was nice and warm beneath his body, and the water was lapping gently at his feet. He smiled, forcing himself to sit up now as he wiggled his toes, and of course he then grinned at them, for no apparent reason. It was nice to be back here, Sora couldn't have been any happier then he was right now. Nothing could ruin this wonderful day. That is, until the blitz ball incident.

He had been sitting there, enjoying himself, when Tidus had decided to try and show off again for the girls, whom wore swimsuits and giggled merrily at him. Any ways, he decided to use his 'super, awesome, totally better than yours' blitz moves, which involved flipping in the air and kicking the ball. Well, he did just that, and they clapped, too bad he hadn't aimed in particular, and so his ball went wild and smacked Sora in the head, sending him to the side and eating a mouth full of sand. Sora could hear the laugh of the girls behind him as he pulled his head up out of the sand, spitting out some of it and wiping his face, turning to glare at Tidus. "Sorry man!" he called, waving and grinning sheepishly. A grin over came the other boy as he grabbed the blitz and chucked it at Tidus, smacking him hard in the gut and causing him to fall over. "No hard feelings?" Sora called after him, causing both of them laugh.

Sora folded his hands behind his head, grinning as he watched Tidus go back to trying to impress the girls. That was Tidus for ya, and it was hilarious watching him show off. He probably would've stayed here to watch him forever, had he not felt a hand on his shoulder which made him tilt his head back a bit and blink those big, blue eyes at someone. "Riku!" He said, whirling around and grinning at the silver haired boy that was still taller him. Always was and always shall be, but now he was like…huge! He couldn't help but snicker and soon busted out laughing, this was probably why they worried for him.

Riku's eye twitched a bit, moving over and clubbing Sora over the head with his fist. "Stop it…" He muttered, already knowing what he was thinking. Sora practically told him everything that ever crossed his mind, it…wasn't all the time fun. Just last week Sora had told Riku of a dream he had of a pair of underwear chasing him and eating him and he ended up in a pool. One can only imagine what his parents did to him as a child.

Both just stared for a moment, at each other before Sora busted out laughing and grinning, Riku couldn't help but give a small snicker and smirk at him. "Hey, I know, lets go and get some ice cream!" Sora was bouncing around, not really, but he was already counting off how many scoops he could get for five munny; he had already reached around ten scoops. The other male sighed, but continued to smirk. "The only thing you could get is gum for fifty cents," He said, causing the younger male to look up and glare at him, his baby face deceiving him and making him look like a small kid. "Yeah well, how much munny do you have then?" Riku blinked, looking down at his pocket and pulling out fifteen munny, showing them to Sora who took the money and then ran off yelling, "My munny now!"

Riku stood there for a moment, the whole situation sinking into his thick skull before he frowned, shouted at the running Sora, and ran after him. "Give me back my munny you idiot!" He yelled, chasing after him, gaining in speed that is before he came into a crash course with Selphie, the poor girl flying one way and Riku flying another. He was flat on his back, groaning as he rubbed his head, standing up quickly though, remembering he had to get Sora. Seemed though Selphie had other plans. "What were you doing! You could've really have hurt me! What were you thinking! Are you listening to me!" She noticed that his head was continuously looking over her shoulder to see how far Sora had gotten. "That's great Selphie… That munny's mine Sora!" He yelled, pushing her aside to run after him. Poor girl, fell flat on her bottom and she blew a piece of hair out of her face angrily. "One day I'll kick your butt Riku! One day!"

Needless to say, he lost the race, or whatever it was called and Sora had already bought ice cream. A cone with two scoops of his favorite; coconut and one that tasted like the yellow star fruit growing on their trees. He grinned, looking at the defeated Riku and licking the ice cream. "You couldn't have waited? And where's my munny?" he demanded, frowning at Sora whom continued to lick at the ice cream. "It took all the munny to buy this… That why I got two scoops! One for you, and one for me!" He stopped, grinning and extending it out for Riku to take. Though, he had other issues he wanted to deal with. He had grabbed the young boy's shirt, shaking him senselessly. "You wasted all the munny on two scoops when you could've gotten one for each of us! Does a thing called thinking ever cross your brain!" Sora whined, being shaken of course. "Riku, the ice cream! The ice cream!"

He lets go of him, reluctantly, wanting to try and shake some sense into him, but he knew it wouldn't work. Sora felt his shirt, making sure it was still in tact before sighing softly and grinning again. "C'mon Riku, it's just ice cream, we can share it," He said, going over and taking a seat on a bench, licking at the ice cream. Again, with reluctance, Riku went over and sat next to him, extending his hand out and looking at him. "Hand it over." In all agreement, Sora handed over the ice cream to let Riku lick at it, so he had to sit there and smile at him, hand pushed against the edge of the bench as he leaned forward.

"You know, we should do this more often…" He said, looking at Riku whom had been in the middle of a lick and blinked over at him. "By this you mean still my munny and run off and by ice cream without my permission?" He asked, handing the ice cream back over to Sora whom smiled with glee and took the ice cream to lick at again. Though, that sudden statement made him frown as if he had been hurt. "No. I mean spending time together, eating ice cream out in the sun. It's actually really fun." The smile returned once more on his face as he handed over the ice cream once more.

Riku took the ice cream, frowning as he saw there was no more ice cream left, sighing, and being content on eating the cone. "Yeah, sure. But first we need more munny before this could ever happen…" His eyes looked at the set of blue, that had closed since he was smiling so big is seemed inhuman. It also kind of crept Riku out a bit. He leapt off the bench, standing and brushing off the front of his pants. "So it's a date then. We'll come back here tomorrow, with some more munny, and we'll each have another ice cream!" Before Riku even had time to protest he was running off, yelling for Tidus to pass the blitz ball and demanding he be taught how to play the game properly. Great. Now Riku was stuck, trying to earn some munny, or begging off his parents, for ice cream. Finishing off the cone, he rose, to go and find a job for the day.

The next day wasn't any better, Riku hadn't gotten any money from his parents (they had dubbed him far old enough to get his own job for money) and no one needed only one day help. How tragic. He had stuffed his hands into his pocket, wondering how Sora would be today if he came without any munny. Though, he figured he could play it off, just act tough, practically ground him into the dirt, and it would all work out in the end. He knew it would, he won all the battles they really ever fought. Besides, Sora was usually a pushover at these sort of things.

"Riku! I have munny!" That would be him. He turned his head to see the brown haired child with blue eyes come bounding this way, skid past him, and then nearly trip over a bench. Sora had caught himself, just in time, pushing himself off the bench to hold out a few munny, showing that they once again had only enough for two scoops of ice cream. Ah well, he didn't know that, or at least not yet that is. "So, where's yours…?" When there was a long silence to follow this, he put the munny away and frowned. "You were supposed to bring some too!" He tried attacking him, but all Riku had to do was shift to the side to see him nearly tripping over himself. Conquering Sora had never really been too hard, he was always kind of easy. Well, actually, that is until he tackled Riku from behind, earning the silver haired boy a face full of sand.

Riku wiggled for awhile, unable to get the clingy Sora off of him, who was mostly yelling words such as 'why do I even bother!' and 'how come you get out of everything!'. Finally, after what seemed ages, he managed to get Sora off, not to mention sneak the munny out of his pocket, before standing up at Sam's Sugar Rush Ice Cream Vendor. "Two scoops please…" He said, grinning as the other just realized his munny had been stolen and that Riku had just not ordered the same ice cream they ate yesterday. What a tragedy, karma came a bit him back in the butt.

The ice cream arrived in a matter of minutes, which meant he only had to survive the wrath of the other's nagging for a few moments. Until he shoved the ice cream into Sora's hand, smirking a bit at his victory, and taking a seat on the bench. He left his friend confused at first, but soon whiny afterward, licking at the ice cream, since he had it first, before sitting down next to Riku. "That was unfair…" He murmured, looking over at him and giving a small pout as the other merely combed out his long locks with his fingers for a moment. "Yeah well, you deserved it, you took my munny yesterday and this was pay back for that…"

He practically snatched the ice cream away, licking at it now as Sora sighed. "You know, you can be really cruel sometimes. That's probably why you don't have any friends…" He passed the ice cream back over to Sora, shaking his head as he looked around. "You know how hard it is to earn munny here, and my parents don't give me anything any more. Apparently sixteen is a perfect age to get a job and I have to work fully. I'm not working all summer…" Riku said, shrugging his shoulders a bit as he looked around. The sky was really blue today, maybe he'd push Sora into the water when they got to the small island to train. Of course, this could be considered a small island. It really was, compared to the worlds he had been too.

It happened so quickly that there was no time to think at all, it was just…a moment thing. Riku met with a face full of ice cream, for Sora had thrown it into his face, laughing a bit as the silver haired boy quickly wiped it from his face, groaning. The thing was, he didn't even have time to attack Sora back after he managed to at least get the cone off and wipe off most of it, his face now covered with the two flavors of ice cream as well as his hands. The other had bent forward, licking his cheek, which caused him to stop moving, eyes wide as he looked at his friend, whom was smirking. The boyish face was smiling to him before he bent forward, kissing the ice cream stained lips.

The kiss was a shocker to Riku, who's face turned a little red under the different colors of the ice cream. Sora soon pulled back, laughing as he stood up. "You taste good covered in ice cream." He then went off, and from what the other saw, to once again fight with Tidus about being smacked with blitz balls. He merely sat there, stunned as he felt the ice cream begin to drip off his face, melting due to his body heat and the ray of the sun. That was simply too weird for his taste, but he did like it, running off to the ocean to wipe off his face. Just think, it started out as a scoop for two.


End file.
